


Not the Definition of Crazy

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Gen, Hux in carbonite, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, force manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren finds himself in a familiar scenario: going in disguise to rescue a carbonite-encased General Hux from a power-hungry Hutt.But Kylo has his own way of handling these type of situations.





	Not the Definition of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!!
> 
> Day 6: Makeup, Wigs and Disguises
> 
> I put a slash, but their relationship seems un- clear. I like to think pre-slash, but just barely.

Kylo swept through the dark hallway, not even bothering to stop and manipulate the guard that tried to accost him. With a flick of his gloved hand the guard's head clicked into an odd angle and it fell to the floor. He cracked his neck, the strange mask odd fitting and uncomfortable. 

The 'throne room', if the raised block supporting a bloated Hutt could be called a throne, was buzzing around him. Word had already reached of his approach and the alarm and excitement danced around, filling his ears and mind. 

Kylo reached out through the Force, detecting potential threats. He dispatched the guards in the room, then slammed the blast doors shut to stop those approaching from the hallway. There were a few armed sycophants in the crowd, but his display of power had them too frightened, or too smart to use their weapons. 

There was a deep chuckle from the Hutt. "I knew that taking your favorite General would get your attention, Supreme Leader." Kylo's Huttese was rusty, but even he could understand the sarcasm in the title. "But I had no idea you would come for him personally. That only increases the value of my favorite wall-hanging." The Hutt gestured with his short arm. 

Kylo turned his head just enough to see Hux, encased in carbonite, hanging nearby. Somehow, Hux had managed to keep his haughty demeaner throughout being processed. Kylo turned back as the Hutt continued. "If he is that important to you, then it will be fitting to see the two of you hanging, side by side."

"I have no intention of joining General Hux in such a state. In fact," Kylo raised a hand and stepped forward, "you will release General Hux, and allow us to leave, unharmed."

There was a long pause, then the Hutt made a vague gesture with his arm. "I will allow you and General Hux . . . To grace the walls of my palace." He broke out in throaty peals of laughter, followed nervously by those around him. 

"Stupid boy. Did you not heed the tales of your Mother and Uncle? Hutt are impervious to your pathetic mind tricks. And your Father never paid his debt to the Hutts." He looked to Hux again. "Think of you and your General as payment in full." He looked back to Kylo, "with interest."

The leather of Kylo's glove creaked as he balled his fist. He had hoped that his Uncle's mind manipulation had simply been inferior to his own, but it seemed Hutt truly were resistant. Shit.

But there were other minds in the room. Closing his eyes and reaching out Kylo spread his fingers through them. The crowd behind him was full of weak- minded followers. Easy picking for someone of his power. 

He plucked a few chords of discord, knowing jealousy and petty feuds ran rampant in such places. 

It was only a moment before the grumbling began behind him, quickly becoming louder as fights began to break out. Chaos erupted and Kylo let it run it's course.

He approached the throne. The Hutt's advisor took a step back, attempting to hide behind the disgusting bulk of his employer. Kylo focused on him a moment, nudging his fear and paranoia into panic. /he expects you to die for him, is your loyalty truly worth your life?/

The advisor stumbled back, shaking his head and staring in terror at Kylo. Then with a string of incoherent cries he ran. Kylo watched him disappear through a door behind the Hutt. Interesting. 

But then he turned his attention to the chained figure that had retreated to the end of her tether, the Hutt's latest plaything. She was a Twi'lek, a favored slave among the power-hungry species. 

Almost curiously, Kylo touched the front of her mind, gauging her reaction to what he was doing. 

Her mind roiled with hatred and the desire for retribution. But not towards Kylo. She was not among the enslaved that protected their masters and tightened their own chains. 

It seemed that she was a prize trophy as well--because she had rebelled against the Hutts. Excellent. 

Instead of forming her mind to his will, Kylo instead pushed an image, an idea into her head. 

She blinked at him, alarmed at first. Not quite understanding what had happened. Then she turned to the Hutt at the other end of her chain, and Kylo knew she understood. He turned his attention to Hux as she clamored over the Hutt's pudgy, soft form, beginning to wrap her chains around his fleshy throat. 

Just as his Mother had. 

Kylo hit switches and buttons, lowering Hux's carbonite block to the floor and beginning the reversal process; the sounds of rioting ignored behind him. Vaguely he processed the sounds of choking and gurgling, with the cries of the Twi'lek as she put everything she had into pulling her chains more tightly. 

Once he was released Hux pitched directly forward, no strength in his limbs to support him. He was shivering and covered head to toe in the ecto-ooze from his de-processing. Kylo caught him and supported him, juggling his limbs as he flopped trying to control them. 

"What in the seven Hells is happening? Who's there?" Hux was commanding even with his raspy, broken voice. 

"It's me Hux, hold still."

Hux turned his un-seeing eyes towards Kylo's modulated voice. It wasn't the same as his own mask's voice, but Hux replied, "Supreme Leader? What are you doing here? How many troopers did you bring?"

"None. Come on, there's total chaos, the Hutt," he glanced over his shoulder, "is dead." With a flick of his hand the chain fell from the Twi'lek's wrist. She barely gave it a glance before she was running for the same door as the advisor. "And we have an escape route. For once, just shut up and lean on me. Let's get out of here."

Hux allowed him to pull him across the floor. "I'm not surprised about the chaos. It's your specialty. But to come here with no back-up? Ren, you're an idiot."

Kylo couldn't help but grin as he half-dragged Hux through the doorway. "I know."


End file.
